Power Impersonate
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Okay so this is a story i'm continuing the original Title is Power Impersonate so read that first then read this and trust me her story is so awesome. Bella is powerful and she meets the new family, the cullens, and they find out Bella's secret then what happens when she falls in love with one o the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was never my osn it originally belongs to crazycookBeka she has four chapters up read those first or you will be really confused and again not my idea this wonder ful was again created by crazycoomBeka and the original title was Power Impersonate so this is going to start from then enjoy!**

* * *

He looked a little shocked to say the least but I really didn't give a damn he was a vampire but vegitarian I sighed and stood up.

"Maybe you should lay down you may be a little sick" He said calmly.

"I'm fine I don't feel sick can I go home now?" I asked maybe a little to harsh but I didn't care I hate hospitals and can't stand the terrible smell of blood and the thoughts of people whose families are dying or the people who are dying themselves. It was quite depressing really I was trying to tune them out but I had been lucky except one person mentally screaming their lungs out in a coma trying to breath they were going under Respitory Arrest "You should go and hurry to your pacient in room 206 the one in the coma yeah the poor woman is going into Respitory Arrest" I said he looked at me shocked.

"How'd you know about the person in the coma? How'd you know what room they were in? And why would you lie about something so extreme like that?" and just a seconed later a man came in looking frantic.

" , Mrs. Ostrowski just went into Respitory Arrest we need you there now!" He said then rushed out the room.

"How'd you-" He said then my urge to save a life came into mind and immediately I knew just what to do to save her life.

" Check her brain signals there's some sort of bleeding you'll know what's wrong when you see it HURRY SAVE HER IF YOU DON'T PERFORM THE SURGERY SOON SHE'LL DIE!" O said feeling scared for her life I was always such a selfless person it came with my gift of healing, it's like I have this need just to save any life I need to in order to live with myself. When I looked up he was already gone. I sighed. I'm in some deep shit now and I knew the doctor would be questioning me soon. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one?

(A few hours later)

The doctor walked in and took a seat next to me. Then he began to speak.

"Isabella-"

"Bella" I said cutting him off.

" Okay Bella I have a auestion for you"

Damn! I can't think of an excuse good enough for a vampire that will get me out of this. I'm in deep shit.

* * *

**Sorry if any of you thought it was to much cursing it's just that she realises how deep of a hole she's dug herself into and she's fustrated.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I really be on Fanfiction right now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know I haven't updated ina while but I will have a lot more time to post this cause school lets out on Friday and Today I am trying to update everyone of my stories unless I accidentally fall asleep then I will post tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this dissappoints me yes and crazycookBella owns the idea I just own the plot line from now on.**

* * *

" I need to go Dr. Cullen I have a father to tend to and stuff so i'm just going to go please" I said and got up and started to walk out the door but he grabbed my shoulder and wouldn't budge so I took his hand and twisted it behind his back. He seemed shocked and tried to get out of my grasp but I wouldn't let him my grip was to tight.

A nurse walked in and i ran to my original spot and left doctor Cullen on the floor with a hand behind his back. He looked like he was looking for something and that is what he pretended to do.

" what are you looking for," She asked.

"His Pride" I mumbled under my breath knowing he could hear me.

"My contact it fell out when I rubbed my eye" He said feeling on the contact-free floor, "Here it is" he said holding up air in his hands "Can you take her blood-pressure weight while I go wash my contact off," He said giving her a smile dazzling her.

"Y-yes sir" she said walking towards me. She took my blood pressure weight and was about to check my weight when came in.

"Thank you I will take over from here" He said. She smiled and walked away.

"Now can you tell me why you're being rude?" He asked.

"Not my most favorite day in the world kay?" I said he looked at me urging me to go on. "I hate school and people and Mike Newton and my History teacher." I said he arched an eyebrow. "She gave e an F on a freaking pop quiz because I used a torn out sheet of loose leaf" I said he chuckled. " don't freaking laugh at me I haven't gotten anything under an F ever plus I saw a poor rabbit get slaughtered." I said this was all a load of bull but the bunny thing was the only thing that really had me down I could talk to animals and I could hear the shrilling screams of terror I mean who would do that plus I hate the sight of blood so that gave me a really pissy day. You might say it's unreasonable but you try listening to a bunny's death pleading cries instead of getting depressed I get mad so yeah i'm sort of a backwards person.

"Well my family would like to speak with you tonight can you come over around 6:30" he asked. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:00 I had 3 hours and 30 minutes to kill.

"Sure whatever can I leave now?" I asked a little impatient.

"Of course" he said.

I jumped down from the table and checked myself out. I went to the store first just to get some snacks that were needed around the house. When 5:45 came I got dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. When I arrived to there residence I wasn't shocked at all. I got out and knocked on the door. I could tell this was going to be a very confusing night.


	3. An Unexpected Turn For The Worst

**okay I realised in this story they don't have a lot of twists something you would never expect well I am going to start putting that in the stories. And I know it is a short chapter but it I couldn't go on.**

* * *

"Dad i'm leaving!" I screamed over the television. I heard a someting so I just took it as a yes.

I was driving to the Cullens' house when a red headed woman ran into the street and just stopped. I swerved around hef but since the road was slippery from the rain I swerved off the road.

My sheild automatically wrapped around me. I got out without a scratch but I couldn't say the same for the truck. It was completely destroyed. I sighed. I was going to have to buy another one.

When I thrned around from looking at the damages of my truck my sheild once again snapped in place sencing danger. I looked around but the red headed woman was nowhere in sight. I cursed myself for imagining things. My sheild was still in place so I knew there was danger near. I started walkin in the direction of the house and called the number Carlisle gave me in case I got lost.

"Hello?" I asked there was a soft voice on the other side.

"Hello may I ask who this is?" the voice asked.

"Bella. Who is this?" I asked as polite as I could. I ws totally pissed right now.

"This is Esme Cullen are you canceling?" she asked you could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"No i'm not it's just I got in the car crash-" I said she cut me off.

"Oh dear are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked a little frantic.

"Oh no I am completely fine but my car is almost in the shape of a ball" I said

"We'll be there as soon as we ca-" she began but I cut her off with my screaming. A pale white man with blonde hair man that was pale white I looked up and saw that it was a vampire. He was right in front of me and grabbed me by my neck. I struggled like a human would while he just laughed. All of a sudden I ft something come ober me and I wasn't me anymore. It was the darkest part of me that came out because I was in danger of dying.

When I stopped squirming he looked at me like I was crazy. I just smirked. He tilted his head to the side. I grabbed his arm and twisted it off. He hissed in pain. He looked a me as his eyes flared in anger. I stood up from the ground and wrapped my visible physical sheild around me. He looked confused but charged after me. He slamed into my sheild. The empact sent me flying. I landed with one foot kicked out away from me and the other tucked under me. I was pissed now. I could feel my eyes changing to a bright red. I snapped my head up only to see him gone. I felt my eyes turn dark blue as I brought water from both sides of the forest and he came in through the waves from the right side. I could feel my eyes turn into a red orange color as the waves evaporated and a large ring of fire surrounded us.

"Well well well look at what we have here." I said looking at James. I looked at him intently. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw him trembling with fear.

"Now you're scared? But i'm only human James you're the big bad vampire in this situation. You're weak. Pathetic. You take advantage of humans because you think you're better than them." I taunted him. He wanted to run but he was in the middle of a fire ring. He ran to the other side of the ring. I dan at a speed the same as a vampire just to spook him even more. His eyes widened. Finally I was so quick as I whispered the last words he would ever hear in his ear. "You don't know how wrong about humans you were" I said and ripped off his head. I ripped off the rest of his limbs. Finally I brought the ring together in the middle as it turned into something simular to a camp fire and threw the peices in.

I turned around to see the Cullens standing there with shock all over their faces. As I slowly calmed myself I finally broke the silence.

"How long have you all been standing there?" I asked. They finally came out of their shock enduced state as Emmett was the first to speak.

"Since you ripped his arm off" he said

"Shit" I said as I literally slapped my hand against my head


End file.
